Join or DIE
by Geenie ate me
Summary: I finally decided to write a story in this section. Please go easy on me. The first two paragraphs are seperate from the other ones. summary coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes were blood shot and swelled up. Her once red cheeks were stained with tears. She looked to the left, then to the right. Millions and millions of weird and demented looking creatures surrounded her. All of them were bug eyed with sharp teeth. So sharp that it could probably cut through human flesh, like a knife going through butter. All of the monsters growled and sneered at her. They all looked very hungry too. One of the creatures did some kind of bark and jumped at her. It's claws ready to tear her face into shreds, and it's teeth ready too tear her flesh from her bones. She would of screamed, but couldn't because her throat was too dry and raspy to do so.

"Wait." It was lower than a whisper, but enough to stop the monster. It crawled away from the girl, and loyally stood by his feet. The man who stopped the monster, looked at the girl with a devious smirk. "Now Ms. Sylvia, are you now willing to corporate ?" With a fearful look on her face, she nodded slowly. "Good." He lifted his arm into the air and waved his hand around. A alchemic circle appeared under them. And in a flash they both were gone.

"Brother, are we lost," Alphonse asked Edward as they wandered around in what appeared to be the middle of no where. Edward looked up at Alphonse. A giant suit of armor loomed over him. Anybody who would see Alphonse saw him as some tough guy in a suit of armor, but when Ed looked at him he saw his little brother.

"It's these stupid directions," Ed crumpled up the directions and threw them somewhere. "I'm surprised Hues could find his way out of a room," Ed grumbled.

"It's okay brother, I'm sure we will find our way around some how.," Al said, trying to calm down his brother. Ed sighed annoyed, and thought about their priorities. "Maybe the town isn't so far from here."

"We will be lucky just to find a place to sleep at to- NIGHT!" Ed had tripped and was rolling down a hill. Leaves, brush, and twigs got caught in his hair, and sharp rocks scratched him as he rolled down. He finally landed. Ed rubbed his face and looked up. Trees swayed highly over his head and made noises as they blew in the wind.

"Brother! Brother! Are you alright," Al yelled after his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine Al." It took Edward a second to realize, but the ground was completely bare. Which made no sense because a second ago he was hitting twigs and rocks, and there were trees over his head. So how can there be nothing on the ground? Ed got up and saw it. A transmutation circle right under his feet. "Uhhhh... Al?"


	2. Close call

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Making sure not to trip, Alphonse ran down the hill after his brother. He peered ahead to see what his brother was talking about. "Huh? What is it Ed?" Al then saw it. "Is that a transmutation circle?"

"Yeah, looks like someone has been doing alchemy.," Ed slightly touched the circle. It was still warm. "This had to be one talented alchemist too." The transmutation circle was colored blood red, with a silver outlining. "You know what this means Al?"

"No, what?" Alphonse said surprised by Ed's out of nowhere cheerfulness.

"Well" Ed started with a small wry smile. "It means that if an alchemist is near by, then that means we might be closer to Darrington than we thought." Darrington was a small town Ed heard about a while ago. Every detail about the town was rather small and reluctant though. Darrington was supposedly built and created by a group of alchemist. Whom all believed that the only way to peace was through alchemy. With the problem of myth between fact going on, Ed and Al still decided to go and check it out. There was a slim and possible chance that there might be some kind of lead on the Philosophers stone there. So with all hope they left central, using a map Maes drawn out for them. A very bad and unreliable map might I add. "This also means that things are finally looking up!" But of course once Ed said that, a metal bullet whizzed past his head. Missing him by a hair. Ed and Al stood there shocked. "What in the hell!" Ed said as he looked back to see who just tried to shoot him. The person was in a dead run, leaving Ed and Al in his dust. Ed then ran after him.

"Ed! Wait up!" They all ran by the sudden confusion. Al was far behind from Ed and Ed was catching up to his shooter fast. Since he was close enough, Ed jumped and tackled him down.

"Got'cha!" Ed yelled as the person underneath him squirmed.

"Please don't hurt me! I- I didn't mean too shoot you!"

"What?" Ed looked down to see who this guy was. He couldn't believe it. It was little boy. With blond hair and a blue eye. The other eye was closed shut.

"I'm sorry. I swear!" The boy yelled. Ed got off him. He couldn't believe that a little kid almost killed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

and! this chapter is done! Sorry it took me so long to up date! Oh and by the way, the reason why Maes map was bad was because he was talking to his daughter on the phone while writing it!


End file.
